Talk:A.C.A.B.
Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : I can't open wiki commons :'( I still need to upload a picture of a 50 year old bald guy :P Bucu 18:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I also can't :( I have a picture for you, I'll upload it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah... not good enough for Heinrich :P But maybe he could be another important figure in this organization ;) Bucu 18:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Right side, not per se the conservative side. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't matter, Webb's opinion is better on the CPL.nm is way better . Screaming that this is a fascist movement is just a bloody lie, and those people who have filthy hands (electoral fraud) know what I mean (((A))) Bucu 19:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't resist JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : Go tell 'em jon. Anti-FL is a orginization to stop nazi's for spreading there hate and retardation! Members of AFL don't go around killing and starting riots! ACAB is pointless, I say to this orginzation. If we had undemocratic Commies then I would think of joining, but Jon, Yuri, and Aylssa are democratic cool Commies! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks mate! I don't see haw they connect us with fraud JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 21:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :IDK, i'm lost with all these crappy accsations. people are getting tense I get! Inculding me, escpially since I wasn't on yesterday beacuse it was New york state Primary day and I went out campainging! All my candidates won!!! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You went campaigning at the Big Apple seems like you'll win the election by far JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 21:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha i wish! I can run in like 15 Years! You promise to come to USA and Vote? ! Nah I live on the outlaying county near NYC, somtimes it's called "NYC's Bitch" But i think that's retarted. All the candiates we're all pretty much down in the polls but won! So even though yesterday Started out AS THE WORST FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE it ended really good! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll vote for you! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thnx. Marcus Villanova Walden 19:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Dialogue I have long been waiting for organized opposition and it is finally arrived.. This organization talks the talk, but does she walk the walk? I would like to invite A.C.A.B. to sit down with me for a nice debate. Maybe we can air it on television too? 09:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :TV sounds good! This is something all Lovians should experience. Martha Van Ghent 09:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, just an open dialogue to defend ourselves. There is something as the 'right of answer' (recht van antwoord in Dutch). I rather settle this peacefully than on the streets. 09:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::My idea to post my poster on the graffiti was nice tough JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is, but I to wish to make an official reply on the accusations of being a danger to democracy and election fraud. 09:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well then do JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I posted an official reply to the erection of A.C.A.B. and the accusation made on the adress of the CPL.nm. I also demanded the A.C.A.B. either provides proof or gives us an apology. Feel free to respond without calling names. 10:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : That's why we need a IRC channel we could hold the debate on a set time that works for the candidates and hold it on the IRC Channel main page so everyone could see it! Sounds cool right? Marcus Villanova Walden 20:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Cops A'll '''c'ops 'a're 'b'astards ('''ACAB), as the tattoo on my left biceps and several t-shirts reads. But all communists are saints and demi-gods! Crush the Capitalist Beast! BastardRoyale 12:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :All generalizations are pure nonsense. 15:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Firstly, Communists ARE''' NOT''' saints or gods. Communism should not have a place in Lovian government. As for A.C.A.B, that is totally UNdemocratic and should be outright banned from Lovia. This party, like the IGP is about hatred to minorities, people of different opinions and anyone else against them. I do NOT support communist ideals in any way (except for public health system), but I would rather have communist or socialsit governments than to a fascist dictatorship. THough communism is outright wrong, it is much more preferrable to a wretchd fascist government of hate AND anger Michel-s 19:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Please Michel-s don't keep doing this your going around to every talk page and saying everything is Undemocratic. Please stop, thnx Marcus Villanova Walden 19:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe he likes an absolute direct democracy where all people decide on everything according to the one-man-one-vote principle? PS: the CPL.nm is not an ordinary communist party, we are (sadly) one of a kind. 06:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::@Yuri: lol. 11:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Why I say what I say sometimes... So, I relize for the most part lovia is a progressive-conservative country. Labour a little more to the left of it. But how look at the picture on the page "Communism killed 200 million people" okay fine using that logic "Republicans are responsible for the events that occured this past week because of there global warming denial". Basically i understand what I said but i kept this page in mind when I said it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :No, how about "Communists killed 200 million people," and "Democrats failed to take action and prevent the hurricane even with their extensive knowledge of global warming"? I wanted to avoid another argument with you, but I think that you've thoroughly proven yourself to be an idiot today by blaming a natural disaster on the Republican Party. You're in no mental state to be in any position of leadership and I think that you've disappointed everyone on this wiki with your clearly illogical position on a serious real-world event. And when you can come up with one logical instance that justifies your claim that the "Republicans are responsible for the events that occured this past week", I will redact that statement. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 22:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : No the same way you've shown not to use facts or studies, in your argument makes you a huge idiot. Democrats have proposed soultions to this, Obama has passed a bill to limit Carbon emission. That's progress, republicans have said "nope it isn't real, this is fake, it will solve its self, don't get paranoid". Okay when you're under water tell me that's paranoia. When our governor Cuomo said "We shouldn't be having a once in a hundred year storm, every two years." that's not even science or a theory: That's looking outside your window. Get real. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : I Love what Mario Cuomo said years ago (the current governor cuomo's father) - "If you deny global climate change, your not someone who doesn't use science you just don't live in reality, that's it." true Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, so you're saying that if Obama had passed a law to limit our carbon emissions two years ago, that they could have prevented a storm this hurricane season? That is utter bullshit. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:05, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::"Communism killed 200 million people" - no. "Communists killed 200 million people" - much better. When it comes down to it, it's people that are responsible for atrocities, not their ideologies, which do definitely play a part in motivation, but aren't directly responsible for the final actions. Likewise, incidentally, the Republicans' opposition to global warming (which I disagree completely with btw) isn't responsible for the hurricane. It's the average person that lives in a developed country that's to blame, because of their high energy use and therefore large carbon footprint. That includes both Republicans and Democrats. Obviously, politicians do play a role too, but actually they're fairly powerless against strong trends in society, which is why any statement blaming a political ideology for something like global warming is ridiculous. That's even assuming the hurricane is due to global warming (it's fairly likely there's some effect, but I'd doubt it's a key contributing factor). --Semyon 23:10, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::This isn't about the Communism aspect of it. I respect you because I know that you are a decent person, Marcus. But this storm has nothing to do with politics and its debatable wether it was even due to global warming in the first place. You pinpointing the carbon footprint of Americans since 2010 as the cause of this hurricane is absurd. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::@Pikapi - Wait, (no sarcasm) you live in America right? Obama did. And i'm not saying it would have, but (because you live in america) should know America is a large country and unleashing alot of carbon emissions. It's small, but it's a step. (Sidenote: I understand I'm basically in America here, a very centre-right country and my point will not get across.):::(Second sidenote: @Semyon - never started the quote "bad debating skills" but when i saw pikapi using "your an idiot" and "utter bullshit" no point in using common sense any more you have to get to there level.) Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:51, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Marcus on your point to Semyon, that's the first way to lose debates. Running down the hill to fight the enemy is stupid when you have the higher ground. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:54, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry I called you an idiot, Marcus, you got me really upset. Your argument does classify as utter bullshit though. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:56, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If it's worth anything i think your arguments are too xD :p ahhahah lol Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Pikapi handed you the Olive Branch there, you shouldn't have been so swift to hit it from his hand. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:12, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: See this is the problem i mentioned in a blog post i said: I can never say my sentences correct on the internet or get the sarcasam ahead. What I saw in my post was "Me repeating what he said as a joke and that certified with the xD and :p and then putting hahahah lol to finish it off" I saw nothing in his post anyway with him again insulting me. Again read it, but now i'm just done -_- Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I was pointing out the apology more than anything. And the fact that you didn't put one especially when he pointed out that you got him all riled up even, you could have put one after the sarcasm and that would have cemented that things had ended and been sorted couldn't have you? But yes, as you say we're done here. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC)